Premonition
Premonition(also known as Prophecy or Foresight) is the power to percieve events from the future before they happen. is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power is highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. It is one of the most helpful defensive powers that a witch can possess. This was one of the three powers possessed by Amelia Winchester. Receiving Premonitions Psychometry Usually, in the early stages of premonition, most users receive their visions by touching either objects or people related to the premonition, making them a form of psychometry. As their power grows, users could receive visions out of the blue, and are able to look into the future, present, or past by will alone. However, if the psychic energy in an area is strong enough, a psychic will receive a vision without touching anything, even if their power has not evolved yet. Visions Usually, in the early stages, most users can only see and hear what is taking place. As their power grows, users develop the ability to experience aspects of their premonitions, allowing them to feel the emotions of the victims in their premonitions. Amelia could sometimes feel the emotions of the victims in her premonitions, for example, she once felt the emotions of an elderly woman being killed. Calling for Premonitions Users can train themselves to call for premonitions. Amelia learned to do this less than a year after gaining this power. She was able to call a vision to her using Hermione's plane ticket, allowing her to see Hermione missing her plane. Before, this did not always work, as evidenced on multiple occasions. Also, demonic seers can call premonitions on will alone, every time, and they can always see what future will be if the present situation continues. Branches of Premonition Precognition Users can see, hear and perceive the future in a Premonition. Amelia developed this power while she was in her mother's womb. It had been bound during her childhood and adolescent years but was activated again in 2011. While Victoria was pregnant with the twins, she had two premonitions of the future, which came from unborn Amelia's power. When Amelia received visions of the future, it was usually a few hours or a day ahead, but she had received visions that took years to occur. Certain beings, such as the Angels of Destiny and the Seer, can receive visions that show immediate changes to the future. For instance, the Seer claimed that she saw nothing in the far future because the Source released the Hollow which swallowed everything. Retro-cognition Users can see and hear the past in a Premonition. Amelia's premonition power grew to include the ability to see into the past shortly after her powers were unbound. The first time she used it was when she touched a locket that Annie Halliwell gave her and saw 300 years into the past. She saw Melinda Warren curse Matthew Tate into a locket that Annie had opened. As her power grew, she was able to see multiple events in one vision. An example of this was when she touched the Book of Shadows to remember her losses and saw seven different visions of her friends and family members either dying or deceased in one premonition. Notable Visions of the Past * Victoria and Matthew arguing about naming the twins. * Jackson with the help of two of his pack members kills Matthew. Clairvoyance Users can see and hear the present in a Premonition. This ability is used to discern locations and gain information about objects, beings, or places. It wasn't long before Amelia was able to see into the present as well. One notable instance of Clairvoyance was when Amelia psychically connected with the Succubus and was able to see through her eyes to locate her next victim. Later she was able to speak through the Succubus and helped Annie resist her deadly lure. Another memorable instance was when Amelia were attending her friend Brittany's funeral. Amelia wanted to know how Brittany died, so she impulsively touches the coffin and receives a vision of the present, seeing Brittany looking very old. Kyra was demonic seer who was very adept at using this ability. She used it to track down Inspector Sheridan in the mental hospital, and hours later, used it to uncover Leo's secret; that he was an Avatar.It's reasonable to assume that she also used it to protect herself by evading attacks. After being blinded by Gypsies, the demon Orin developed a form of second sight, allowing him to observe the world around him. Sharing Visions and Psychic Echos Two psychics can share visions with each other by holding hands, palm to palm. They can also create Psychic Link with each other, either purposefully or accidentally. The latter was demonstrated by Bo Lightfeather, who accidentally created a psychic bond with Amelia. With him stuck in a time loop, Amelia received the same injuries he sustained at the time. She also once developed a psychic link with a Succubus, though it's unclear how she connected. During the connection, Amelia was able to see and hear what the Succubus was saying and was even able to take control of her actions to give a message to Annie. Amelia can share her premonitions with, and can receive premonitions from, other psychics. The Seer was able to send Amelia a premonition from the Underworld. Amelia was also able to share the vision shared with her by Kyra, with the elder Odin. Enhanced Intuition As a by-product of Premonition, a user can sense and predict situations before they happen. It's most useful to sense and predict attacks. Kyra was a powerful demonic seer who was also very adept at sensing attacks. Amelia Halliwell also has great intuition due to her Premonition power. She is also sensitive to magical shifts in time. When the demon Tempus repeatedly reverse the day, Amelia senses straight away that the day feels familiar and gradually remembers more and more. She says in her own words that because her power allows her to see different things in different times, she must be more susceptible to the time shift. Another notale use of this power is when Amelia's lost her powers to a local neighbor. While dodging Zankou's energy balls, Amelia coached the neighbor on the extent of her powers saying that he should be able to sense the next energy ball. Astral Premonition Astral Premonition is the ability to project one's consciousness into a future or past event, either as a physical astral form, through the body of one's future-self, or through the body/ memory of a past being, such as when Amelia astralled into a vision of the past when possessed by Mata Hari. This allows the user to experience a vision first-hand. This is a combination of Premonition and Astral Projection and is the closest a Charmed One has gotten to natural Time Travel. The only known user of this power is Amelia. It allows her to see things in more detail and to stay within the future for a longer period of time. Purpose of Premonition While ostensibly the same power, good and evil beings capable of premonition use it for different purposes; evil beings have enough control of their powers to see the future whenever they wish, with particularly powerful entities able to use these glimpses of the future to adjust their plans accordingly, while good beings tend to initially only receive visions when they are being alerted to danger. Although they can learn how to channel their powers intentionally over time to help them see the future on a smaller scale, overuse of this trait can be interpreted as at the very least bending the rules regarding the use of magic for personal gain, with the result that Amelia was temporarily stripped of her active powers when she was accused of using her visions to find her future husband. In the case of Amelia Halliwell in particular, her automatic premonitions have always been based on maintaining the Grand Design, as the Halliwells have always defaulted to act to save any innocents that Amelia has witnessed in danger in her visions, regardless of the scale of the threat facing them. The only exception to this 'rule' was when Amelia had a premonition of her current love interest, Miles, getting shot, which gave her the chance to save his life even when she later learned that his death was part of the Grand Design and she had received her premonition by accident due to her emotional connection to him. Due to Miles living when he was meant to die, his survival created a temporal ripple that allowed a future warlock to steal the Book of Shadows and kill Paige and Amelia, forcing Piper to use the same ripple to travel back to the previous day and tell her past self to delay Amelia long enough for Miles to die, undoing all subsequent events. List of beings who use(d) Premonition Original power *Melinda Warren *Amelia Winchester *Neena *Angels of Destiny *Ramus *Odin *Prophets *Bo Lightfeather *Stan Provazolli *The Seer *The Crone *Kyra *Alexi *Zakal Through spell, power granting, etc. *Patty Halliwell *Matthew Tate *Prue Halliwell *Crypto *Dr. Curtis Williamson *Mitzy Stillman *Ronny *Zankou *Alec Category:Powers